bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Original Episode Masters on DVD
Most older VeggieTales episodes are remastered when released to DVD. However, not every episode's original master is available on DVD, though some of the episodes' original masters can oddly be found on other DVDs. VeggieTales * Where's God When I'm S-Scared? - The original master of the episode with untouched colors, brightness and contrast was left as is on the VeggieTales Classics DVD release, but the picture was cropped to omit the distracting white noise on the bottom and left corners of the screen. The original version of The Water Buffalo Song in uncropped form with untouched colors, brightness and contrast can be found on the DVD release of the STARS classroom edition of The Grapes of Wrath. An uncropped version of the original master for Daniel and the Lion's Den with untouched colors, brightness and contrast can be found on the DVD release of Lions, Shepherds and Queens (Oh My!). * God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! - The only VeggieTales episode to be left entirely unedited and not remastered in all reprints and even on DVD, likely due to most of the project files being deleted to free disk space while Are You My Neighbor? was in production at the time. * Are You My Neighbor? - The original masters for The Story of Flibber-o-loo, The Hairbrush Song and The Gourds Must Be Crazy with noisy edges of the picture screen (like with the quality from the first two episodes) can be found on the DVD releases of the STARS classroom editions of both segments from this episode. The countertop scenes in their original masters are unavailable on DVD, though the Korean DVD uses the 1998 master which oddly had Qwerty's closeup shot from the original master. * Rack, Shack and Benny - The closeup shot of Larry when he is struggling to pronounce "Thessalonians" is oddly left in its original master quality on all DVD releases of this episode. The original master of Dance of the Cucumber can be found on the DVD release of the STARS classroom edition of The Story of Flibber-o-loo. * Dave and the Giant Pickle - A majority of the episode's original master quality (though the 1998 master is used, as Love My Lips uses the 2nd version with Robert Ellis' photo) can be found on the DVD release of Lions, Shepherds and Queens (Oh My!), with the closing credits cut. However, the original version of Love My Lips (which uses Sonny Bono's photo), as well as the latter portion of the closing credits where Larry-Boy's plunger lets go of the camera, can be found on the DVD release of STARS classroom edition of Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!. * The Toy That Saved Christmas - A majority of the original 1996 animation can be found on a DVD release of the Arabic dub, as the original foreign cut of the episode for the show's early dubs uses that animation but oddly contains some pieces that were later used in the newer 1998 animation. The original master of Oh, Santa! is included as an Easter Egg on the DVD release of The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown. * Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! - Most of the episode's original master (minus the countertop segments and the Larry-Boy music video) is included on the DVD release of the STARS classroom edition of the same title. * Josh and the Big Wall! - A DVD release of the Arabic dub contains unedited shots of Larry during the scene where Jimmy (while wearing a bandage on his head) says "I've got slushee in my ear." Category:Miscellaneous Category:Lists Category:Research